The Flame Apostles Prediction: Nightmare
by littlewashu45
Summary: This is a short science fiction story I did last semester for Science Fiction English class. Summary: This is about a world that had six suns and one of them had an eclipse and this is an aftermath of the burning collapse civilization. Inspired me by a sci-fi Isaac Asimov's Nightfall. Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy.


**This was a short story I did for Science Fiction class last semester. i hope you guys enjoy it.**

Darkness had slowly crept upon our planet. The darkness from one of the six suns had engulfed the world. The lack of the sun's nutritional rays caused the grass to decay. The animals of all kind had lost their vision of hope from the light they depended on. With the absence of light, they went berserk and killed each other.

The moment went blank, as I woke up from a strangely ominous nightmare. Sweat had soaked my entire body, I realized this by the bite in the cold air. I rose from my bed and looked at my solar-powered alarm clock. It was displaying 9:30 a.m. from the blinding flashes of red light. When I was looking around the bedroom, it brightly lit up from the six suns from the sky. I walked from my bed and headed to my desk to look at my journal to see what I had written. I was reading it over in my head just out of boredom, my name is Lara 45 and I'm a 25-year-old college student going in one of most important college in Saro City. My major is astronomy so that I can study the activity of the suns. This was the only a sentence in my journal, I had been so busy with college, I never had the time to complete it. I closed my journal and noticed that I needed to take a shower from that strange dream I had. After a long 30 minutes shower, I got the dress in the favorite outfit for the day. It was just a simple black shirt and 90's style blue jeans with running shoes. I went back to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, getting my school supplies from my desk and put them in my backpack. I slid my backpack along my shoulder and I look around my room to make sure not to forget anything, and I closed my door behind me. While I was leaving my dormitory, I notice that there were no people in the lobby, I shrug my shoulders, believe that everyone is an early event and did not tell me. When I left my dorm, I noticed again something was anonymous around the surrounding of The Red Eagle University. The place was complete silence, almost like a ghost town. I started to walk on the sidewalk and went further down the path towards the famous Red Eagle water fountain that began to show on my horizon. When I got near it, the view had become clearer and materialize from my brain. There was freshly raw wet blood splatter everywhere around the fountain. Next to it were bodies of deceased students', so many that I lost count. The bodies had missing limbs, heads were gone and limbs were thrown into the trees. I was in internal shock, feeling my body come to a complete standstill. Feeling the cool chills running down my spine, I try to comprehend what had happened here. As I walk through the sidewalk, walking over the bodies of my deceased classmates, I noticed some of them had strange writings on their bodies. She looks at the writings closely and tries to make out what they say. The writing was symbols from a cult that she had heard about in one of her classes. The symbols read, "The Apostles of Flame has come! The new era has awoken!" Puzzled by this, I decided to go to the library to find the book on The Apostles of Flame. After finding the book, I put it in my backpack for safekeeping and grab any other supplies I could find. I noticed that the café still had some supplies that were untouched and quickly grabbed as much as I could. When I decided to walk further down the campus, I noticed more destruction on the buildings that laid ahead. The blood on the buildings was used as to draw the symbols of the six suns, one of covered in black smut.

After exploring the university some more, I began to make my way into the city. As I look around, I noticed some bikes were left unattended and decided to grab one. I got on it and headed to Saro City. A short time later, I finally reach the city and was left dumbfounded. The city was in total destruction. Buildings that once reached the shy, had fallen down and littered the streets. As I explored deeper into the city, flames were still going like they would never burn out. Bodies of the fallen were everywhere and it seemed like it went on forever. Tears began to run down my cheeks as I notice a familiar face. As I got closer, I noticed that it was a dear friend of mine and I cried out loud as I went to my knees to hold her closely. Moments went by and I start to her what seemed like footsteps in the distance. I hide behind a damaged wall and prepaid for an attack. As the steps get closer and closer, I lunge at the assailants before they can attack me first. I wrestle them to the ground and grab whatever sharp object was near me, raise my arms up for a final blow and suddenly stop when he started to speak. I lowered my weapon down with a calm mind, and look at him with a puzzled look. I ask him a few questions on what had occurred here. He told me his traumatize tale of the nightfall, one of the suns had been blink into the complete darkness, caused the people go mad, started killing each other, the building had caught on fire and doomsday had come.

The tale he had told me from his memories, was similar to my nightmare from earlier. Darkness had come, and the remaining civilization will fall. "The nightmare I recalled, did it predict the future of the nightfall? I cannot believe this had happened," I thought to myself. Then, I remembered the old book from my university library. I turn around, removed my book bag, reach for the old book and handed it to him. I ask him about the strange cult of the Apostle of Flame, while he looked at the book, he grabs it from my hands. He quietly looks at it, closes the book and looked at me with wide eyes and said yes. He gazed at me, looked me over and his eyes got widened. I was wondering what he kept looking at me for. Finally, he jumps off the ground, starts to praise me and saying things in a forgotten language.

As he continued to speak in this foreign language, he then let out a flare and shot it I the air. Suddenly, people started to come from all across the city. As they approached, I could tell that they were on their guard, ready to strike at anything I made. Then, the man spoke to them and after he was done, their eyes widened and they all threw their weapons down and ran to me with open arms. The man explained to me in my native tongue that I was the chosen one that the stories had foretold. I started screaming at him, saying that he was wrong. Then, he asked me, "You just woke up from a nightmare about nightfall and everything I just told you what exactly how it was in your dream, as it not?" In total shock, I fell to my knees and put my head between my knees. "I cannot believe this is happening!" I said to myself. Finally, I picked myself up off the ground, looked him straight in the eyes and said to him, "Okay, what do we do now since I am this person you speak of?" He replied, "You lead us to a place where there are writings with blood on the walls. We start where the writing is in smut." Suddenly, I remembered the university and told them all to follow me. They all got on whatever transportation they had and we headed to the RedEagle University. There, we started a new civilization and wrote down what all had happened during nightfall. So the next generation will prevent another apocalyptic event from happening of the solar eclipse.


End file.
